james_kennedyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyshera - Full Circle
'Full Circle' is an Alternative Rock song & the 11th song on the 2015 Kyshera album 'Circle'. The words, music & production are by James Kennedy. 'Full Circle' is joined to the previous song on the album 'Helen' and is a continuation of the protagonists internal dialogue after the realisation on the previous track that he will not be winning his ex lover back. The song follows the same musical form as 'Helen' in that it is a very progressive style Alt Rock song composed of many different musical sections and no repeats with several changes of time signature & tempo. Half of the song is in Kennedy's B9 guitar tuning (B, F#, B, F#, B, C#) and the final half of the song is in standard tuning. Lyrically, this is the stage in the story where the central character has accepted his fate after failing to win his ex lover back and is reflecting on the life lessons he has learned throughout his life. After spending half of his life desperately trying to 'become' a someone & a something, he achieves his wildest dreams of fame & fortune only to realise that that also comes at a cost, the cost of real personal relationships, substance & intimacy. Upon that realisation & trying to win back his former life, he is confronted by the un-glamorous that things move on, people heal & people adjust. It's too late for him, he now has nothing. The fame has gone but so has everything he lost along the way. The dialogue is actually a metaphor for all moral decisions in life, that ultimately there are just actions & consequences and no eternal truths or 'right' ways, just actions and consequences. Kennedy didn't want a happy ending to the story nor did he want a dramatic one because he felt that was more true to real life. The song ends with a long essay about the ultimate transience of everything and that the circle of life continues regardless of our human endeavours. The song features several classic moral lines such as 'be careful what you wish for' & 'the best things in life come for free' as well as some of Kennedy's own such as 'You can never kill all your demons, you can only set them free' and 'by showing you the dark, may I give you the light'. LYRICS So I have come full circle And I have seen it all And I know that life waits for no one Just be careful what you wish for And what did it really cost me And what was it all worth When the best things in life really did come for free And I sold them all under a curse Look in to the eyes of your demons You’ll be looking at you as an infant You can never kill all your demons You can only set them free And by showing you the dark May I give you the light All that you see, all that you do All that you say, all that you choose All that you are, all that you’re not All that you want, all that you’ve got All that you learn, all that you know All that you earn, all that you grow All that you dream, all you achieve All you distrust, all you believe All that you fear, all that you blame All you regret, all that you change All that you think, all you create All that you love, all that you hate All that you lose, all that you win All that you worship, all that you sin All that you fight, all that you feel All that you build and all your ideals Will fade and turn to dust As the circle always must Start again. Category:Songs Category:Circle Category:Kyshera Category:James Kennedy